The Ugly TRuth
by go.thehardest
Summary: You can always forgive, but you don't always get to forget. Some times the world just has it's way with you. (RATED M: Just in case) Rocketshipping. Disclaimer: *I do not own Pokemon or Team Rocket or anything in relation to them*
1. Everything Vanished

Everything happened so fast, police forces and SWAT teams came barreling in. They had this attack planned for many months, although it would have seemed Giovanni, the leader of the corporation, had known something was about to happen, as it didn't take very long for his personal helicopter to arrive and help him create a grand escape. Grunts, associates, and secretaries all fled from the building. The ones who weren't so lucky were caught and detained.

During the confusion a certain trio attempted their own escape, they made beedrill line straight for the nearest forest from headquarters. Running as hard as their legs could handle. They found themselves deep in the woodlands, their smallest companion, Meowth discovered a downed large tree. The trio scurried their way inside. Jessie found herself near the back, giving an exhausted huff as she plopped down, her two male counterparts panting as they both stared out of the opening knowing any minute the Police would be sending out scouts to pick up any stranglers.

Sure enough, a Dragonite made its way over the trees scouting in search, in their plan the Police had trained many powerful Pokemon to help win the war against Team Rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth listened as the sounds of flapping wings passed over their hiding spot.

"Wow, dey really went all out dis time didn't dey?" Meowth piped up as soon as he was sure the flying Pokemon had passed.

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out of this?" Jessie, glanced at the other two.

"Well if ya ask me, we're pretty much screwed. Dose Dragonites can fly super-fast, we could always attempt to out run dem to the next town." Meowth plopped himself down in the dirt beside Jessie, while James remained at the opening of their temporary shelter, "Any ideas, Jim?"

He had been coming up with a plan silently, staring intensely towards the direction they had come from. James knew if they stuck around much longer there would be a whole lot of unwanted attention. Thoughts flowed through his head, maybe the could try to run like Meowth said. No, that wouldn't work there was no way they could outrun a Dragonite or any other tricks they had. Hiding in this tree would be very obvious, he had to make a decision quick.

Raising a brow, Meowth jumped up and clung to James' head knocking on him with his little furry fist, "Ey Jimmy anybody in dere?"

Jessie leaned over looking in his dazed emerald eyes, "Earth to Jaaames."

Without warning James shook his head, causing Meowth to lose his balance and fall off.

Turning to face Jessie, he took her hand in his using every bit of courage he could dig up. "Jess, I know this is going to sound stupid, but it's the best move for us. You and Meowth have got to stay free. This is bigger than any blast off we could always come back, but now it's the end. I can't let them take all of us. I promise I will find you again."

With that he got up, giving her a gentle shove causing her to lose her balance and distract her, he quickly bolted out from under the rotten tree, throwing a few dead branches to cover the opening. Before Jessie could say anything in protest, he was gone.

* * *

That was five years ago. Enough time to forgive, but not forget.

Vulpix 6 News was a fairly new broadcasting station, specializing in media that was aimed for the younger generation. Jessie had landed a simple intern position awhile back, since then she had been working her way in and up the chain. Soon enough they offered her a position to be executive producer for the late night television programming. Not a bad gig, she gained quite a bit more pay, benefits, and even her own fuel efficient company car to use. She was living in a quaint one bedroom apartment; with her now companion Pokemon, Meowth.

We find her now, in what has now become her daily routine. Which involves a lot of quick thinking, some yelling, and even some harsh words that often keep her stress level near the top. Besides her heightened blood pressure levels, there was more of a problem. Despite being surrounded by her coworkers and living in the hustle and bustle of the giant city life. She was alone, this feeling she had grown aware of gradually throughout the years, but had shrugged it aside for the majority of her days.

Jessie figured if someone cared enough to find her, they would.

Tonight was slightly different than her usual routine. She actually had a date.

In the past Jessie had not had much luck with these sorts of things. Tonight she sported a simple white evening gown, a shiny pendant hanging from a small golden chain, and to top it off with her long hair kept neatly in a tightened bun, she liked to keep simple on these first dates. Even before she joined Team Rocket, she and the opposite sex always had complications. Maybe it was her controlling nature, her random outbursts of ingenious ideas, or her impeccable beauty. Whatever it was, it always seemed to drive them away after awhile.

She approached the hostess, "Yes, hello my name is Jessica and I was wondering if you had seen a man come in with blonde hair brown eyes-.." Suddenly, a young man holding a half filled glass of whiskey cut her off. "Oh, I see you're finally here. I'm already on my second glass" The man smiled with a chuckle, "The name is Richard. I took the liberty of finding us a place to sit. Hope you don't mind, you look like an easy going girl from your profile."

He gave her a pat on the back as to push her along in the direction of their table. As they made their way over he took a few steps ahead to hold her chair out for her, she took a slow, uneasy seat before scooting herself in examining him in silence, as he situated himself opposite of her. His dirty blonde hair could have passed as Fearow's nest and dark brown eyes weren't her ideal shade of warmth but more resembled the flat, hardwood finish of the restaurant's floor. His suit was poorly structured, obviously a size to large with a much worn look to it. Had he ever heard of dry cleaning before?

After a few minutes, a young woman approached their table. "Hello, how are you two doing? My name is Tammy and I will be your waitress today. May I interest you in starting your meal with a glass of wine?" Jessie glanced up at the thin brunette, "Yes, what selection do you have?" Taking a breath to give a response, Tammy was quite abruptly cut off.

"We'll take a bottle of your finest Chardonnay from Kalos. I'm positive it will be perfect." Richard smiled with a failed attempt of sounding any bit cool. With that the waitress scurried away, soon returning with a bottle, as Jessie thanked the waitress for pouring their glasses, she returned to her previous thought.

This has been the second time he had asserted himself tonight, something that Jessie was not completely keen on, she kept her eyes on him and studied him with a small half glare, before reaching down into her purse and pulling out a couple folded up pieces of paper, she laid them out on the table in front of her, examining them closely.

"You know, on this dating profile you had checked you were a light drinker consisting of no more than one to two a month." She then peered up at him for an answer. Rich looked over at the papers and then up to meet her gaze.

"I also hadn't expected my entire profile to be printed and spread out on the dinner table." He answered with a slight annoyed tone.

Giving him an opportunity, she responded, "Well then, tell me about you."

"What is there that you don't already know about?"

"True, very true, I figured something like this might have come up. This is why I took it upon myself to print off a few key topic starters." She pulled a couple sheets of papers from the bottom of her stack, handing him one with a small smile. He grabbed it, holding it at arm's length to skim a few over. "Oh dear…"


	2. Promises

Letting out a long sigh Jessie slowly turned the keys in the ignition. As the engine fired up, she seemingly fell into her thoughts.

Subconsciously Jessie clicked on the radio, she zoned out to an over played pop song.

"Why does it always end like this? Maybe I'm just trying too hard these days."

She quietly questioned herself after spending the last 20 minutes waiting for Rich to return from his very important phone call. She had finally gotten the hint he was not coming back. I guess all guys are generally all the same, it didn't matter how long, they would always eventually leave her. With that thought as the clock turned to 9pm a resounding voice came through the speakers.

"Hello and welcome, it is that time of night again! That's right when all your dreams come true. Yes, that's right ladies, all your wildest fantasies and secrets to catching the man of your dreams."

This must have been the new talk radio show all the ladies back at the offices had been buzzing about. Turning up the volume she started listening to what the man behind the microphone could possibly have to say.

"Tonight is a special night for those people who just can't seem to hook a guy. I don't necessarily just mean a simple hook up either. No!- I'm talking about a long meaningful relationship, someone you can come home to after a long day at the office, put your feet up, and let the hubby do all the simple housework." A buzzer went off from the speakers, "but that is where you are ever so wrong." The man's voice continued on, as Jessie began to concentrate and listen to the sound. Why did it sound so familiar? She thought back attempting to connect any dots that could give it away.

As if she'd been hit by stun spore she froze up with her foot slamming on the brakes, Causing a small group of cars honk and curse angry obscenities towards her as they soon made their way around her now idling car in the middle of the road.

'There was no way it could be.' She must have been imagining it. How after all these years would his voice be popping up? A brief pause and she shook the possibility from her mind that particular subject was just not something or someone she wanted to add to her already exhausting night. With that, she finished the rest of her drive home in silence.

Calming her nerves with a hot shower, Jessie drifted to her bedroom in a fresh towel. She soon spotted Meowth in a half awake state sprawled on her bed. A small groan escaping from him.

"You got into the Poke Puffs again, didn't you? You know Meowth those are only supposed to be eaten in moderation." She stated, raising a brow towards the feline.

Rubbing his now pudgy tummy, Meowth rolled to his side. "Oh but Jeeesss. They are oh so delicious."

Disappearing for a short moment into her walk-in closet, She returned wearing a simple night gown.

"I suppose I'll just have to lock them up" She sighed while sliding under the covers.

Meowth let out a low disagreeing murmur returning to his previous position.

She settled herself in bed and reached for the remote to the TV, flicking it on to Channel 6. She often enjoyed watching her channel as a sort of mental boost to remind herself how far she had come.

"Now it's time to enjoy some late night television, courtesy of me." As soon as she said that a commercial spun onto the screen lighting up her room.

"Premiering next Saturday only on Vulpix 6! The popular radio craze everyone has been talking about is finally making its way to every television near you!" The commercial flashed a young man, his shoulder length lavender hair pulled back into a short pony tail, casual shades that sat low enough on the bridge of his nose allowing his fixed green eyes to show, he had a wide almost flirtatious grin and a thumb up.

A glass of water dropped to the floor soaking the carpet as Jessie gaped at the screen in disbelief. The announcer progressed his rambling about what the show all entailed soon coming to an end. "Don't miss it, next Saturday at 9pm catch this guy and all his spectacular insights! This is what late night television has been aching for!" The screen faded into a new commercial.

Meowth who had been in his own silence broke it, "Hey was that…Jam-" he ducked as a flying remote soared over his head, crashing to the wall its batteries springing out onto the floor. "-mes?" his voice shrunk as he now saw Jessie's anger boiling over. He hadn't seen her this pissed off since she was forced to set up an interview with Ash Ketchum about how to keep long lasting partnerships with Pokemon. It figured even long after Team Rocket is gone that twerp was still tormenting her with that stupid yellow rat.

He knew this was a foolish question but it came out anyways, "Are you…okay, Jessie?"

"Am I okay? You think I'm okay? Yes, I am perfectly fine, but I promise you when I get my hands on who ever set this up without **my** permission is not going to be okay." She huffed. "And as for that" her index finger pointed straight at the television. "…person. He will have **a lot** of explaining to do." Like flipping a switch her voice alternated to a high pitch, sweeter tone. "Now, it's time for me to get my beauty sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow I will be using every bit of it." With that she flipped off the light.

Meowth found his usual spot curled up just below her feet, his eyes remained open as he stared started jogging his own memories.

That day James had done what none of them had ever expected would happen. Meowth would have fury swiped some sense into the boy, but as quickly as James had pushed Jessie aside he was up on his feet and gone.

Just beyond the bushes Meowth could pick up on what sounded like a group of Growlithes barking and policemen shouting as they caught sight of James who was now leading them in the opposite direction of his friends. The remaining two stayed bunkered in the fallen tree for what may have been hours. Keeping their hopes up any minute their blue haired friend would come marching through the forest, with a wide grin telling them how he managed to escape and it was all clear.

It wasn't until long after the sun had set, they finally realized their short lived fantasy wouldn't come true. Accepting the reality of what had likely happened, Jessie and Meowth forced a decision to start creating distance between them and the now vacant Team Rocket building.

Meowth's loyalty to his two human friends had always been strong. He thought the three of them would always be there for each other no matter what. Whether there was still a Team Rocket or not. Had he been wrong? Did James really forget about them after all this time? It didn't make sense to him. Promises were something Pokemon always kept good or bad, he didn't understand how humans were so much different when it came to these sorts of things.

Meowth had heard those words as clear as Jessie did.

"I promise I will find you again."

Let's hope this was destiny's way of making James keep his promise.


	3. Can We Be Partners?

Chapter 3

The month of May has always been a cheerful time of the year. School is nearing its end, the weather is now warm enough that most days only a light jacket is all that's necessary.

The buds on the trees are begin to unfold and hibernating Pokemon wander from their hideouts in search of food and friends. Another mild morning had begun much like many that had passed that week.

This particular morning our young executive producer did not notice the Pidgeys singing or the Buneary bouncing, no, she had much more important matters on her mind. Her heels clapped against the marble flooring as she made her way to conference room #1. There was a very important meeting being held that she decided she needed to intervene.

Swinging the door open with attention seeking force, she marched herself finding an empty chair alongside an older gentleman.

Arranging her writing utensils and books in front of her on the table, she perked herself up in the leather back chair, and finally turned her attention to the man leading the meeting at the end of the table.

"Miss Brooks, what is the meaning of this? I don't believe your presence was demanded for this. I'm positive this team can figure this out for ourselves if you have more important stuff to do." Victor tried to sound as low-key as he glanced at Jessie from his white board.

"No, it's perfectly fine, Victor. I put it upon myself to take the initiative and join in on your weekly chat." She smiled, "It would seem some information is just not forwarded to me. So it's best I sit in on this one." Jessie began subconsciously tapping her pencil against the glossy table. These meetings occurred weekly and were usually a quick huddle amongst the production crew to edit and finalize anything that would be aired the following week.

Jessie being the head of all productions usually sat them out as anything that would come up, was generally ran passed her. She learned this was untrue just last night. As Victor returned to writing what he had been previously going over with the group.

A light tapping came from the door as none other than the boss man himself entered the room. A man nearing the end of his middle age, his sharply dressed attire would be enough to distract anyone from his hairline that had seemed to retreat over the years. Standing at the head of the table, Mr. Wilson nearly shoved Victor out of the way.

"Everyone I have some very important news to share with you. Meet our new big thing!" The young man from last night's commercial strolled into the conference room with a small smile.

"Hello." was all he said as he surveyed the room. James had never been the type to be up in front of a group of people. Sure, he had done it many of times while in Team Rocket, with his partners right beside him and his determination to complete the mission had always overthrown any stage fright. As for television, he had found his comfort in a simple radio mic and a small recording booth. Where his mind could wander and he would share his more internal thoughts with the FM world. This was a going to be big step for him, but with such a generous offer given to him, he just could not pass it off.

A crack echoed through the room as a now split pencil laid out on the table. All eyes turned to look. Jessie stood out of her chair hurriedly grabbing her things.

"I need to be excused right now." She announced, and darted for the door. Glancing at James as she did, he returned her gaze only for a brief moment before she slammed the door behind her.

James returning his attention back to Mr. Wilson. "Who, do I dare ask, was that delightful creature?" Already knowing the answer, but thought it'd be wise to ask.

"That, was your boss." Giving James a harsh open palmed pat on the back. "She's a little rough around the edges, but she knows what she's doing, she's very good at her job."

"Rough huh? Sir, believe I know." James slipped his hands into his pants pockets and letting out a small timid laugh.

* * *

Jessie paced her office floor back and forth, mumbling to herself about how idiotic and stupid her boss could be. To not even think about running this idea passed her.

In the middle of her self-rant she didn't notice a small knock, door creak open and a familiar person make his way in. James stood in the now open threshold quietly watching his ex-crime partner. Feeling his gaze Jessie stopped in the middle of the room looking at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She inquired with an annoyed tone.

Taken back by the sudden attitude, James took a step into the office.

"Mr. Wilson told me it'd be in my best interest to get acquainted with my boss. So, here I am." He shrugged.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She questioned.

"I did." He defended. "When I heard to response…"

"You figured you'd just barge in?" Her frustration was rising even higher.

"Wow Jess, you are wound up like a Hitmontop."

Marching over to him, she leaned directly up into his face, her eyes in a locked stern glaring directly into his.

"I'm going to get this issue sorted out. This is nothing but a big mistake." With that, she whipped around and maneuvered around her desk to her chair. Taking a seat, she waved a hand in James' direction as to say he was excused.

Instead he approached her desk, and dared to press on. "Jess, we get to be partners again."

She ignored him, continuing to pretend to scribble some notes into a folder.

He sat down in one of the chairs across from her desk, he leaned forward his elbows propped on his legs. Knowing he was treading in dangerous territory, but damnit he had missed her and he wanted to at least have a small conversation before all the business talk would catch up to him.

"I know it took a long time, but I'm here now Jessie." His green eyes staring at her in apology.

Fidgeting with her pen she set it down, snapping her head up to look back at him.

She blurted out, "I'm seeing someone." She then looked back down at her folder. Hoping he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

He was silent, and maybe hurt for a moment taking in her sudden outburst. "Well that's great Jessie, you always expressed how you always wanted to find the perfect one. That's good news." He put on a fake smile. "So what's his name?"

Crap. Of course he would ask.

Jessie looked up at him again. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I..I still care. I want to know what's been going on with you. Tell me." James leaned back in the chair, bringing his leg up to rest on his other. Sitting in a more comfortable position as he waited.

Jessie sat up straighter, placing her elbows on the desk. "Well, I don't know his name."

"Huh? How? I mean, wouldn't that be a given?" His eyes squinted slightly as he tried to figure it out.

"We just started out, we just exchange emails right now." She broke away from his gaze. Why was he trying to pry into her, and what makes him think he has the right to? He vanished for five years without even as much as a letter sent to her and now suddenly he's Mr. Nosey. Better yet, why was she giving him these made up stories? She could force him to leave and avoid all this uncomfortable small talk altogether. Yet, something about it seemed pleasant, she hadn't had any personal conversations with anyone in a long time. I mean Meowth could talk, but one could only handle his wise cracks and he wasn't quite as in tune with human emotions as he thought he was.

James was beginning to get skeptical about this 'relationship' she had sprung onto him. Something about it wasn't right, true he had been gone for quite some time, but he was still able to read that woman's body like a book.

She continued, "We both agreed to take it slow."

He was still lost in thoughts as he was trying to put together the information she was giving him.

The door to the office opened wide, Mr. Wilson leaned in and looked at the two "Done getting acquainted yet? Mr. Morgan we would like to discuss some things with you."

Looking back at the door, James slowly rose, "Sure thing. I'll be right down."

The door closed, and James glanced back at Jessie. "Good luck with the pen pal. I'm happy for you, if you need anything you know who to ask, and in the meantime. I can't wait to be your partner again." He gave her a quick smile, and exited the room.

Gradually placing her forehead down on the desk in front of her, she let out a long breath of air that she had been holding in. Beginning to pound her fist as she mumbled off incoherent profanities.

A tap came at her office door.

Jessie sat back up quick, "Yes?"

A short brunette in a dress skirt, and floral blouse scooted herself in.

"Oh please. Don't be upset with me Miss Brooks, but I have your messages." She handed over a yellow post it note. "Say, I was wondering, was that man who came from here…was that the James from the new show we're hosting?"

Jessie gave her secretary a slightly annoyed look. "Yes."

"Oh! I thought so, say he's quite a looker. Hmmm he sure is built nicely and his talk radio show cracks me up. I sure can't wait to see him in action." The lady seemed to get distracted by her own imagination.

"Ahem. You may leave now." Jessie ordered."

It was true, she did make a mental side note during the whole commotion. Under his simple yet well-fitting attire she was able to tell he had filled out more since their departure. She also noticed he seemed a tad bit taller as she had approached him earlier, of course she wasn't wearing those knee high boots she had worn for many years prior.

Wondering how she must have looked to him, Jessie suddenly felt self-conscious. Which was unusual for a woman like her. She always felt beautiful, for some odd reason though with him around she didn't feel like she was enough to possibly impress him. Sure, she had cut her hair quite a bit short, okay a lot shorter than it had been, but it still reached her mid-back. Normally for work she kept it up in a neat pony tail. She kept herself dressed in easy office clothes, but maybe it wasn't enough.

Wait a minute, why was she even considering his expectations? She had never before gave a damn what any other man had thought. She knew she was flawless whether she was wearing her work clothes or out on the town flaunting in a shimmering evening gown.

Reading the clock on her computer monitor, she sighed.

* * *

A loud crash was all Jessie heard before she unlocked her front door.

Hurriedly she opened it, and flipped on the light switch.

"Meowth! What are you doing?" She exclaimed. Making her way into the room where the noise had originated. She found her living room window quite bare as the curtains lay in a pile on the floor around a still agitated Meowth.

Jessie followed his line of vision up to a very scared Spinarak in the corner of her living room. Jessie walked over and opened the window, allowing it to dart out.

Turning her attention down to the tangled feline.

"I had that under control, ya know." He grumbled as he worked his way out. "I almost had that little bugger in my claws."

She picked up the curtains.

"Uh huh, sure looked that way. Now, how do you think we're going to get these things back up? You know I had to get Victor from work over here just to put them up the first time." Jessie tossed the curtains back on the floor, giving up on them "I really didn't _need_ to come home to this. I had a long day at work, I could use a drink."

Going to her kitchen she poured herself a glass.

Bouncing in, Meowth jumped up next to her on the counter. Knowing exactly what had caused her long day.

"Don't hold back, I want to know about everything." He beamed.

"Really, not right now. I'll explain later." She took a slow sip.

Prodding her with his paw, "Aw come on, don't leave your buddy in the dark. Was it James? Was it him? Please tell me it was him, Jessie. Oh I just can't wait to hang with our pal again!" His voice grew more excited each sentence.

"Meowth, stop it. Yes, it was James. No, we are not _hanging_ with him." Turning away from the cat she continued engulfing herself in her wine glass.

"What…but I want to see Jimmy!" Meowth leaped down from the counter top, and ran back into the other room and out the open window.

She yelled, "Meowth! Where are you going?" She quickly ran to the front door and outside onto the walkway just enough to see Meowth disappear down the street. "Meowth! You get back here right now!"

"Lose your cat?" A deep voice approached her from behind.

Jessie spun around to see a man wearing dark blue jeans, a button up shirt with a long jacket covering him and a briefcase at his side. "Do you need me to help you search for him?"

Trying not to sound frustrated, "Oh no. He'll find his way back…unfortunately."

The man gave a small chuckle. "Sounds promising, well if you need help with anything. I just moved in two doors down." Flashing a quick gently smile he began to continue his way back to his apartment.

Jessie paused to watch him, and then thought back to Meowth's earlier incidents. "Actually, if you aren't busy. I do have a slight problem that I could use some help with." She kindly gestured towards her door.

Showing him into her apartment, "You see, I might have over reacted. Meowth was trying to scare catch a wild Spinarak that got in while I was gone. The poor thing was just trying to be helpful but you see, he knocked my curtains down in the process." She put on her best damsel in distress impression.

"Well I think I can be of assistance to that. Now, let's see here." Setting his briefcase down, he grabbed the rod from off the floor and popped it back above the window. "There good as new." He turned back to Jessie smiling. In the light of her apartment she was able to get a clear look at him.

He was charming, must not have been much older than she was. Eyes that were only a shade darker than his chestnut hair which was combed neatly to the side. He gave off the vibe of a girl's ideal tall, dark, and handsome.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his wallet, handing her a card. "Before, what I said if you ever need any help with anything. Don't be shy to stop by, if I'm not around though. Here is my card with my number on it."

Jessie took the card skimming it over.

Dr. Christopher Davis  
Pediatrics  
1200 Bayleef Dr.  
Celadon City, Kanto

She gasped, "You're a doctor?"

Picking up his briefcase, he nodded. "Yeah, I just transferred here from Celadon. The address has changed, but the number on the back is still the same." Making his way to the door. Grabbing the doorknob he glanced at her. "Say I don't believe I asked, what was your name?"

Looking up from the card in her hands, "Hm? Oh I'm Jessie."

"Jessie sweet name for such a sweet girl. You have a good night and I hope that cat of yours finds his way back safely." He shut the door behind him.

Jessie stood in the hallway her mind racing.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	4. Let's Play Dress Up!

Pausing by the coffee machine on her way into her office, Jessie fixed herself a cup knowing these past couple days were beginning to catch up to her.

She slinked her way down the hallway and into her room. Not bothering to turn the lights on as the sunlight was enough for her at the moment. She had ended her previous night with a late night bubble bath and maybe a few too many glasses of wine. Meowth finally found his way back hours after his storming off, whining about his grumbling belly.

Sipping her warm coffee in her dim lighted office her head had a slight throbbing to it. She let out a long sigh and pulled a small card out of her coat pocket.

The business card the man had handed her, she examined it more. Would it be strange to give him a ring? What would she even talk about, she just met the guy. She doubted a man like him would ever be interested in someone like her. He was a doctor, a pediatrician even and her track record with children wasn't very positive. She closed her eyes as he drifted off into her own mind and tried to ease the headache away.

A few moments passed, her eyes began to flutter as she felt a presence.

She shot straight up and looked, yep there he was.

"Sleeping on the job I see." James smiled at her.

And there was the pounding in her head, back at full force. "James, you can't just keep barging in like that!"

"Well, if I have to defend myself. The door _was_ open. You really need to get that latch checked out." His thumb pointed back behind him. Taking a seat once again across from her at the desk. "Rough night, huh?"

"You have no idea."

James chuckled a little bit, "So how's the e-boyfriend doing?"

She half glared at him, "He isn't my-…actually he told me his name last night. Yeah, and gave me his phone number." She sat herself up with more attitude.

"Oh that's good news Jess, but I thought you guys were taking it slow?" James asked. "Did he ask you out?"

She paused. "Well, no I'm not even sure if he would really be interested in a girl like me. I'm too rough, bitter, and mean and he's well…" She propped her head up with her hand, as she flung the business card at James.

Catching it, he examined it momentarily and burst out in a loud obnoxious laugh. "Oh that's great, Jessie. You're horrible with kids and he's from Celadon. He's definitely from the good life."

Sulking more in her chair, "James, you aren't helping."

"Jessie, I've never seen you so worried about something like this. You're the most confident person I know! You know, I could help you out with him. If you wanted me to" He flung the card onto the desk. "These past few years I've learned quite a bit being in the radio show I started. Have you ever given it a listen?"

She raised her head, "No, why would I want to listen to show on how to pick up chicks? That's all they talk about when discussing your show." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw it's not all about that. It's more about how men and women react differently and how to find a perfect match." He smiled widely, knowing she can't refuse a bet. "Hey, if I can't get you with this guy. I will quit from your television show and go back to the radio station."

She eyed him closely, "Since when did you become so confident?"

James shrugged, "I've always been, I just never showed it. Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out to her.

Hesitating she took his hand and gave it a shake. "Okay but if you mouth a word of this to anyone else in this building. I will buzz cut your hair off."

"Not a word. Now, let's get this figured out." Still holding onto her hand. "Now let's take the rest of the day off. We're going to get started on your lessons." He pulled her from around the desk and led her out the door.

* * *

Taking a sip of her very fresh, but very hot Chai latte. Jessie turned her attention to across the table as James was taking his seat after paying the check. Normally she would offer to pay her own, but he _did_ owe her she kept that thought to ease her mind.

"So, Mr. James how do you propose you're going to help _me_ with landing a guy like Dr. Christopher?"

"If you had listened to my show at least once you would know. I help many people discover themselves and impress someone they are interested in." He returned her gaze.

"Oh! So, you're a doctor of love now?" Resting her elbows on the table, and supporting her head with both her hands. She stared at him with a fake look of interest, "What would you prescribe for me?" Letting out a small chuckle at her own reference to the situation.

Catching on, James continued. "What you are doing right now, acting sweet, innocent, and easily entertained. One more thing, always laugh at what a guy says."

"Why? What if it's not funny? I'm just supposed to pretend to be a simple minded bimbo?"

"That's irrelevant. Does not matter, for men any time they attempt to make a girl laugh it should always be returned with positive feedback." He looked around and hinted for her to lean in as he did too. "For example, when a man and a woman are…performing intercourse…" He paused, looking to her for a hint to continue or stop. She simply blinked, and seemed unphased by his sudden change in direction, continuing. "Well, sometimes a woman will…fake it, but whether it's fake or real. It doesn't matter because it'll still have the same effect on him. He'll still feel accomplished either way."

"James, a fake one means nothing happened."

"True, but remember you aren't the only one in the bedroom." Holding his index finger up making a point.

Sitting back Jessie let out a small laugh.

A small blush was on his face, as he looked at her, "Now that was perfect laugh, but was it fake or real?"

"You'll never know." Taking another sip of her tea, to hide her pink cheeks. She watched him from her cup, curious of where this more confident and dirty humored James had come from. It was unusual, yet charming coming from him. Deciding not to question it. "Okay, so what is the next step?"

"I think this is going to be your favorite part." He smiled widely.

* * *

Arriving to their next destination. He opened the tall glass door to a particular clothing store he had picked out for her liking.

"Jess, I know you've been in the television business for a long time. The only downfall you've been behind the cameras. Which I will say has done a number on your fashion sense." He walked to the sales woman wandering around. "Hi, yes hello. We are going to be in need of some serious dressing room time for my good friend over here." He gestured to Jessie who slowly wandered over from admiring a nearby skirt.

The peppy blonde, clapped her hands together. "Ah yes! Welcome, anything you need I will be able to assist. My name is Janet." She led them to the dressing room area.

"Janet, will you please bring anything and everything that will make this woman gorgeous!" He stuck his tongue in a teasing fashion toward Jessie, who simply rolled her eyes and hit him in the shoulder.

As the saleswoman brought over a short stack of outfits, Jessie's inner girly excitement kicked in and she decided to go along with playing dress up. Locking herself in a dressing room while James sat himself outside in the usual waiting male area.

A few minutes passed, Jessie strolled out striking a small pose for James. She was showing off a simple pink knee length strap less dress. Mentally noting how adorable she looked. He approached her, "Cute, but maybe a little too cute."

Trying her best to sound sweet and innocent. "Oh, but Mister James isn't is just so quaint and delightful!" Giggling and batting and eyelash, and she turned in a twirl and skipped back into the changing room.

Shaking his head, James returned to his seat, muttering under his breath, "She needs help."

After a couple more outfit changed, Janet had gone off to answer the store phone.

James heard a familiar frustrated groan coming from the other side of the locked door. "Jessie? You alright in there?" Now standing outside of it.

The door unlocked, "Come help me! It's this stupid zipper!"

Slipping in to the dressing room, which wasn't too roomy to say the least. James locked the door, turning to look at her. She had her back to him holding her hair to the side. From what he could see, she was now sporting a very flattering black dress. It allowed her shoulders to be exposed, while hugging her entire form it fit tight down to mid-thigh, accompanied by a soft flowing almost translucent piece of cloth which helped keep her figure a mystery from her hips down.

"Ugh! Hurry up! It's stuck and I can't get it to go up any further! Fix it!" She demanded, while looking over her shoulder at him.

He blinked out of his sudden trance, and gently glided the zipper up her back and took a step back in admiration.

Letting her hair drop back down, she prepared herself and turned around to face him. Getting a visual of the front, he was now able to make out every curve of her body as she stood in the bright LED lights beaming from the mirror behind her. She looked stunning. "Now, how is this one?"

James swallowed, "It…well it looks very good on you." The nervousness in his voice very apparent. That was the blandest comment her had made to her the whole time. Suddenly it hit her, the way he was gawking at her.

A devious grin made its way across her face as she caught on real quick. She moved in closer to him, closing the gap between them. "You don't think it's a tad too revealing?" Now having him backed into the wall, her hand slid up his shoulder and then down his chest, playing with a button on the front of this shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered, as a small blush forming across his cheeks.

She smiled teasingly, "I'm not sure, is it turning you on?"

Oh, but she did know, she knew exactly what she was doing.

James huffed, and then paused, "No."

"Huh? That's too bad because it was kind of doing the trick for me..." She trailed off and she dragged her finger tips across his chest.

His brightened green eyes blinked, "Really?"

Her deep sapphire eyes met his, her facial expression changed. Sticking her tongue out at him and jabbing her finger into his rib cage. "Sucker!" She backed off him. "I guess I'll be choosing this dress." Winking at him.

Instantly frustrated, yet somewhat relieved. James grabbed the door handle. "You are a deeply, disturbed woman. Just be aware." He said matter-of-factly, before heading back out to the sitting area, still grumbling to himself.

* * *

After what would have seemed like hours of trying on various dresses, skirts, shoes, shirts, and jewelry. Keeping a selection, while discarding the items that didn't fit James' distinct fashion sense.

The two ex-Rockets made their way to Jessie's apartment.

Meowth came prancing around the corner as soon as he heard the front door open.

"Meowth, I found an old friend." Jessie stepped out of the way. As Meowth instantly recognized who was standing before him.

"It's Jimmy!" He announced, his eyes tearing up as he leaped forward. James caught the feline in his arms and gave him a long time missed hug.

"Oh I never thought I would actually say this, but I missed you, you lil furball!" Squeezing onto Meowth he finally let him go and followed them into the apartment.

"So, James whatya doin' here anyways?" Meowth perched on the back of the couch as his two human comrades took seats.

"Well, you see. I got placed on a nearly impossible mission."

Raising an eyebrow, "What's dat?"

"To get Jessie a date."


	5. A Little Desperate

"This sure is a nice place you have here." James commented as he wandered down the main hall hanging out as if he naturally lived there.

"Well it isn't a condo near the beach or anything, but it's warm and cozy." Jessie answered from another room. Using her voice as a direction, James followed it leading him towards the kitchen.

He stopped short right before turning the corner to notice a trio of younger Rockets posing peace signs in a picture frame. It was them from their Team Rocket years, he felt a bit of sadness in him begin to swell up. Fighting it off, he smiled at the photograph and continued on his stroll into the room.

Jessie was seated at the small corner table, looking over what seemed to be a small pile of bills while she sipped on a fresh brewed cup of tea. She barely reacted to him entering the space, still being accustomed to his presence after all these years.

James helped himself to a cup, before joining her at the table. He watched her as he took a sip, flinching as the heat burned his lips. Conversations were something that came easily between the two of them. They had spent all afternoon together, it had been almost nostalgic how they mixed and played on each other like old times.

Still, right now an awkward silence was hanging in the room. He wasn't sure if Jessie felt it, but he sure did. Being at a loss for words was something that was unusual for him.

"Did you have a good time?" There, he did it. He broke the silence.

She lifted her head and met his uneasy emerald eyes. "I did. I had a great time." Setting down the papers she had been skimming. "So, you have told me I need to act dainty and delightful. You also took me out to redefine my wardrobe and showed me how to fake it."

James choked on his tea momentarily.

As she continued. "How is any of that going to be of any help, if I don't ever see the man again?"

He sat leaned back, lifting the front two chair legs up attempting to give off a confident look.

"That is where you fail to recognize my abilities. You see, over the years. I have learned a lot about how the brains of men and women work. I've studied how simple men's work and how complicate women try to make it." He opened one eye glancing at her, to see if she was still listening. She sure was, surprisingly.

"You…" Jessie paused, "…expect me to believe that? Mr. Afraid-of-any-advanced-form-of-commitment, because of a crazy ex-fiancé." She laughed to herself.

Defending himself, "It's true, I know a lot how guys' brains work. I..well..I had a lot time on my hands. I did a lot of reading and mingling with some people." He refrained from going into more detail about where he spent majority of the last few years. It was not something he really wanted to share at this exact moment with her. He hoped she wouldn't try to pry.

"Well you're just going to have to prove this to me. You have gone in too far to back out now. Remember the deal? It's still on, so Mr. Morgan. What's next?" She folded her arms across her chest, with a smirk.

A loud knocking came from down the hall, catching both their attentions. James dropped the front of his chair back down.

"Who could that be?"

Jessie shrugged, before getting up and heading towards the front door. James peeked around the corner from end of the hallway.

Opening the door, Jessie took a brief look, instantly slammed it shut, whipping around with her back against the door. Making eye contact with James.

She announced in a loud yet hushed whisper, "It's him. What do I do?" She look almost frantic.

A sweatdrop had formed on James's head as well as Meowth's who had joined him halfway through. "Well, you don't slam the door in his face…" James approached her, continuing in a low whisper. "Just see what he wants, act casual. Make him work for it. Guys like challenges and rarely will turn one down. Remember think simple" Grabbing her shoulders he turned her to face the door once again, "Go get him." Giving her a slight pat on her bottom, before diving around the corner he had previously been watching.

She growled angrily, but then turned her attention back and re-opened the door, taking a deep breath, "Sorry about that." She put on an ear to ear fake smile. "I had some things pop up."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Like what?"

"Um…the dishes." She broke eye contact for a moment but reconnected. "What was it that you needed again?"

"Well you see this weekend is opening day for baseball. The Electabuzz are coming to town to play the Poliwraths, I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me." He let out a quick nervous laugh.

She could feel excitement rapidly growing inside, but remembering to act casual.

"I suppose I could make room for that. I am a busy person so I will have to switch a few things around."

"Great! I'll swing by and pick you up." His posture had changed to be clearly surprised yet, excited. "I'll see you this weekend."

Smiling as she waved and whispering a simple goodbye. Jessie closed the door, turning around to see James. "Did you hear that?!" She clapped her hands together. "I am so excited. Did you know that was going to happen?"

James blinked, "Uh yeah I sure did." He really had no idea, but for her sake. He decided to play it off with an easy solution. "You see your initial meeting with him must had stuck in his brain. You were all he could think of the last few days until he finally worked up the courage to approach you and make a move."

"How did you become such a genius? You really have been studying!" Still excited. "You're going to come with me to the game, right? I mean you have to, you have to tell me what to do. There's no way I could make it by myself." Her eagerness quickly turned a desperate tone.

She had become completely reliant on him. Maybe whatever he had been doing the past couple years had really paid off. Her doubt of him was quickly fading away and being replaced with the sheer buzz of a successful date she actually wanted to go on.

Still she felt a bit of guilt as she was bluffing about who she really was to this Chris guy. She had never been one to alter the way she presented herself to anyone. It was typically 'what you see is what you get' sort of attitude. I guess it was okay to try something new. I mean, it's been going so well this whole time.

"Something tells me he isn't going to be too fond of your long lost male friend tagging along on a date." Making a statement James had put his coat on and stepped towards the door.

"No worries, I'll figure something out. Don't make plans for this weekend. You ARE coming with me." She said sternly holding the door open.

As he stepped out he did a simple bow. "I look forward to our three part date. I will see you tomorrow at work. Day one of _my_ live show on _your_ station." He teased.

"Don't remind of that. I'm still not happy about _that_ whole situation. Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Jessie."

He trudged his way down the sidewalk.

James had opted to walking home over calling for a taxi. He had needed a few moments to think things over.

He was happy for Jessie, and proud of himself for helping such a good friend get something she wanted. This small goal he was assisting her with had even helped them forget the gap between that day he surrendered and she disappeared. Yet, why did he feel caught in between a mixture of annoyed and envious. It almost felt as though he was jealous.

He sighed.

Wandering through a local park, he seated himself on a street bench under one single light. Letting his head rest back and thinking back to that day five years ago.

* * *

"…I promise I'll find you again."

He gave Jessie a firm shove, distracting her, so that he would have time to make a quick escape without having her hinder him.

He had attempted to hideaway the opening of the fallen tree by covering it with its nearby scattered branches.

James then rushed in the direction of voices, barking, and flashlights. In an attempt to gain their attention, he leapt out from behind a bush as if he'd been hiding their all along.

"I surrender! Please forgive me!" He had dropped to the ground on his knees pleading to the officers. In seconds he was surrounded by growling snapping Growlithes and policemen holding him down placing him in handcuffs.

The chief in charge stepped up, "Alright. That's enough, take him off. We'll pull back for today. Any Rockets who haven't been caught tonight, will be put on most wanted list in every surrounding city."

James was thrown in the back of a truck, with a small group of Grunts. He looked pleadingly out into the forest as they began to drive away.

Stating quietly to himself. "Stay free, I promise I will find you."

* * *

Feeling a new presence next to him, James snapped his eyes opened and looked to his left.

Meowth was perched next to him.

"Hey dere, whatcha thinking about?"

He relaxed again, "Nothing important. How'd you find me?"

"Well ya see, after you left. Jessie kept going on 'bout her date and da guy and how overjoyed she is, den she started rambling a bunch of girly things. I just snuck out shortly after and caught up to ya." He let out a small yawn. "Say, you're my pal yet right?"

James smiled at the cat, "Of course I am."

Standing up on the bench, holding his paw up as to make a point. "Well as much as I enjoy knowing our girl is content. Would it be okay if I crashed at your place tonight?"

Snickering a little, James stood up and started walking again. "Come on, I'm sure I can make some room for my favorite feline."


	6. Action

As city bus #4 came to a halt outside a lively coffee shop. James stepped off and walked inside.

"Good morning, Cathy." He greeted as he approached the counter, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Why hello, young James! It's good to see you. It would seem you've been absent for a while." The late aged woman replied to him, while adjusting her glasses. "Did something special come up?" She promptly began working on his usual order.

"Actually yes, it would seem a noted television station has deemed my show as quality entertainment and has offered me a position."

"Oh that just sounds so exciting. I do hope you accepted."

I broadcast for the first time on live television tonight." He tried to sound as calm as possible, but inside he was overjoyed as he took the cup she was holding out.

The lady did a quick clap of her hands. "How delightful! I'm excited for you, honey. You deserve this after everything you've been through. Good luck I look forward to seeing it." She beamed at him.

James scooted over to his usual small table in the corner of the room. Near the window where he could enjoy the current readings of the news. Despite the type of show he had become semi-famous for, James enjoyed his quiet alone time in this small crook of a shop hiding within the building lined streets. The past five years of his life has been anything but quiet or alone.

* * *

He stared at a small crack in the bottom of the truck as he and other Rockets were being carted off to Arceus knows where. The ride seemed to be endless, his now exhausted eyes flickered each time they passed a street light, revealing a small glistening of the tears he was trying to fight back.

'I have to stay strong for Jessie and Meowth. I can't let this break me down, not yet.' This reoccurring reminder kept playing over and over through his mind as he mentally blocked out anything bad that could be headed his way.

Finally, they came to a stop after they had turned onto a gravel road approximately three miles back. Every Rocket looked up and began trying to get a look outside. It was dark, but there were small illuminating lights in straight lines.

"An airport?" A young grunt questioned loudly as he was peering out a small window. Not even a second later the doors to the vehicle opened, revealing two officers holding back a couple snarling, well trained Houndooms.

A third man, very tall, and heavily built marched into view. His voice was as rough as the gravel they rode in on.

"Alright Rocket scum out of the truck. If any of you attempt to make a run for it, these two will have their way with you! Now, out out out and stand in a straight, single file line!"

They did as they were told, running out quick. Aside from one young grunt, who deliberately disobeyed and last minute took a quick turn and bolted towards the tree line.

A loud crack, and a bright flash of purple the young man was dropped to the ground by a well-aimed Dark Pulse attack.

"We got a special place for ones like you." Growled an officer. "And let this be a warning to the rest of you." A Houndoom snapped in their general direction as an officer took the fleeing Rocket off to somewhere unknown.

The police sergeant stood out front of the line.

"Enough of this Horsea play. Listen up! You will be placed on this airplane, once boarded you will be on a one way flight, when you arrive at the destination. You will be taken each individually to hear out your sentencing. Where you're going there's only two ways out. Serving your time or if you're lucky enough to escape. There is a third option, but I'll let you figure that one out for yourselves. If any of you try any funny business, you saw what happened to that little greaser."

After being filed onto the plane, James had been a lucky one seated by the window. His eyes had darkened even more with the night, and his thoughts had too. He began to feel as though his hopes were soon to follow.

* * *

Blinking back to present day, James' focus turned to a flat screen TV in the corner. Another commercial for his upcoming show.

He cringed slightly at it, as he knew Jessie had never witnessed his new found talent for entertaining the public with general inappropriate commentary. His antics typically included the relationships between men and women. How they interact, process ideas, and what was genuinely appealing. This had gained much attention from a more adolescent community causing a reputation that he wasn't too happy with, of course did he actually believe most of the crap? Actually he found it as a way to portray himself as someone new. Not the innocent, pure young lad everyone had come to know. No, he wanted to people to characterize him as a much more opinionated and assertive. It was also a helpful confidence boost that he had never had before.

Glancing out the window he noticed his next bus starting up. Quickly, he grabbed his cup and hurried out the door.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath as it pulled away. Sighing, he threw an arm up. "Taxi!"

Jessie made her way down the hallway, today was the dreaded day she was not looking forward to. While she was quite put off by the idea of having such low form entertainment put on her station. She was also curious as to what exactly he had to say. She had never known him to be _that_ kind of guy.

She approached the door to her office, hesitating as she realized it had already been unlocked. Making an assumption, 'Those damn cleaning ladies always forgetting to relock after they clean up at night.'

She continued opening the door and entered.

"I've been waiting for you." James spun around slowly in the big office chair. His hands folded and giving her a dead serious stare down. Startling her, her bag dropping to the floor.

"James! Don't do that!" Jessie clutched her chest. "What are you even doing in here?"

He smiled in his own amusement from frightening her. Standing up, "The door was unlocked. You know I don't think those cleaning ladies ever remember to lock things around here." Making his way to where she was, he picked up her bag. "I also wanted to see what it was like to be the big boss lady around here."

She snatched her bag from him, glaring. "Yeah well, I don't think you have quite the qualifications to take that position."

"You're probably right. I'm nowhere near bossy enough, or a lady for that matter." He watched her as she pushed past him to her desk. Taking seats at their respective places in her office. "Are you excited?"

"About what?" She scoffed. "Oh! You think I really want to air such simple minded entertainment on MY channel, and for what? A mediocre increase in views from basement dwelling Neanderthals. No thank you." Snapping while she turned on her computer.

James opened his mouth to respond, but closed it immediately. Letting out a small huff as he sat back in his seat.

"What? Meowth got your tongue? You really don't have any way to defend your show, do you? Even you think its horrible entertainment" She glanced at him, "Speaking of, where has that little fur ball been?"

James leaned back further in the chair, "Last I checked he was sunbathing a very warm spot on my bedroom floor. Also, my original question was about your date this weekend. Though if we're going to start trash talking my show. At least let me put my own two cents in."

Her eyes lit up as though she just recalled something very important. Her attitude changed, and she seemingly became calm, her voice changed to a soothing tone. "Hey Jaaaames, I have something I need to ask of you." Leaning on the desk, sending him her best puppy Growlithe look she could manage. "You see, I haven't had any such luck with dates recently. I was wondering if you could, you know, tag along." Closing with a sweet smile.

Raising an eyebrow, his face returned to his original delighted expression as she finished. "Oh! That's a great idea. Just bring me along, like, 'Hi Chris, nice to see you. Oh? This guy I brought with me? Don't mind him, he's just an old partner.' And when he asks from where." Sitting up in his seat, James put his hands up to emphasize his excitement. "Get ready for it…we say the motto!"

A pen bounced off his head.

"The sarcasm is not needed, James!" She growled. "I'm serious, if I want to make this work. I need someone to guide me and give me cues." Her gaze fell to her desk, and she brought her arm up as though she was thinking hard about something.

James spoke up. "What if we had some sort of walkie-talkies?"

Snapping her fingers, "That's it! In the studio we have those ear pieces. We'll just borrow a couple of those for the day." Jessie smiled feeling proud of herself.

The phone rang, as she answered it promptly. The conversation kept short, as she was quick to hang up. Turning her attention to James. "You are wanted in the makeup room. You better be ready for this." She pointed a pen at him in threatening manner. "If you act like a complete fool, I will cut you loose."

Leaning closer to the desk, "Oh but Jess, I think you need me around for some very important business, remember?" Grinning at her.

She tapped him on the head with her pen, "Quit wasting time."

* * *

James walked up three small steps onto the main stage of the studio. His casual street clothes had been exchanged for a trendy style. The bright lights of the set made his eyes illuminate a bright shade of green as he smiled and waved to the camera as he made his way over to a seat behind a table.

A crackled voice came through the ear piece he had in, " _Uh Mr. Morgan, those cameras aren't rolling yet."_

He responded, "Oh of course, I knew that. I was just practicing."

Across the room, in the darkness behind the cameras. Jessie and her crew sat in a small room. Television screens, dials, and buttons lined the inside behind a glass window. Busy setting up for a live show, she had barely noticed him as he came out onto the set, his change of clothes certainly made the man look more refined. Particularly the open jacket over coating a collared shirt it caused a broadening effect of his shoulders, her eyes trailed down as he walked across the set noting how a simple pair of slim fitting black slacks could hug the simple contour of his rear end causing her to fall into a stare for a very short split second.

What in Arceus' name was she looking at? She shook her head as she came to her senses. Returning back to her work that was something she would have to deal with later.

A countdown appeared on one of the main screens as she readied her production crew.

Speaking through a mic, "Okay James, We'll be going live in five, four, three, and two…" Using a single finger to indicate the number one. She pointed in his direction as an array of lights filled the room.

"Let's get this started." She mumbled to herself. "Action."


	7. It's Going To Be Okay

The lights filled the set as all the televisions inside the booth lit up with various camera angles. A flashy title screen slid across the main screen as a voice could be heard.

"Hello! And thank you for tuning into to Vulpix Channel 6. Your best choice for all your Saffron City news! Tonight is a very special night, the next half an hour will be filled with the absurd, flirtatious, and sometimes sappy commentary from James as he performs his hit radio show for the first time ever on live television."

A cut out silhouette of James flashed across the screen, next to giant letters that spelled out "The Ugly Truth" right before the rest of the introductions took place as the live camera began to roll.

The source of the voice was sitting in a suit and tie behind the main table in the middle of the floor. The man easily in his mid-30s had short blonde hair combed back slick and his thick brimmed glasses hid darkened circles under his brown eyes.

"Good evening folks and welcome. I am Isaac and directly to my left is the ever powering James. Sitting and waiting to fill your minds with his excellent facts on women and how their minds work in mysterious ways." Isaac let out a small chuckle as he turned his chair to angle in James' direction. The camera changed, showing both men in the frame.

A small nervous smile sat on his face as he looked back at the main news anchor. James took a deep breath, "Thank you Isaac, but I like to classify these facts as commonly known opinions."

"I don't know about that, in your last radio session I recall you discussed how men end up emasculated in a relationship as soon as the woman is bringing in a higher salary than him. Coincidentally, my wife recently gained a promotion with a higher pay. It was a grand surprise, we were both ecstatic and I'm damned proud of her." Isaac hit his fist on the table to emphasize his point. "What exactly would have to say about that?" Sitting up in his chair as he opened up a discussion for James.

Huddled in the booth, Jessie and her crew were listening in on everything being discussed, while filtering in and out of camera angles.

"Where exactly is this going?" Jessie asked, confused.

Receiving a quick shush from her boss, Mr. Wilson, who had been accompanying them in the room to make observations.

She focused her attention back to the show going on in front of her.

James sat up in his chair giving a slight lean in Isaac's direction. "You say that, but I can tell that is nothing but a lie." Shifting in his seat, he waited for a snapping response. After receiving none, James took it as a cue to continue. "You see, the day your wife came home and announced her achievement. You were all sorts of overjoyed, you cheered along with her, and maybe even popped open a dusty bottle of wine in celebration. It was the promotion she had been dying to have for months."

Silence had fell upon the whole studio, even Jessie was intrigued in his statements and how he was capable of telling such a precise story after only knowing the anchor for a few minutes.

"Now, if I remember correctly that was approximately six months ago. I can pull your posts on Fletchling*?" James made a gesture of pulling his phone from his pocket.

The now very curious anchor nodded and leaned closer, peering at the screen in James' hand. "We'll go back to six months ago, you both were excited about it. You can see here in these updates where your gratitude shone through them very clearly." His thumb quickly scrolled back towards the top.

"These posts are now from two weeks ago. The attitude has clearly changed, you say, and I quote…

' _The days seem to drag by more and more.'_

Followed quickly by,

' _Speaking of dragging, I wish a promotion was in store for_ _ **me**_ _in the near future._

These posts continued to become progressively discreet throughout the next few days. It appears the advancement of your wife has in fact had a negative effect on your emotions as well as your appearance. Don't think we haven't noticed, Isaac."

Jessie turns to her boss, "He is shooting Isaac down and bringing social media junk up! We can't allow him to do that, can we?"

Mr. Wilson shrugged, "If he didn't want people knowing he shouldn't have made obvious posts about it. Isaac will be okay, this is James' show right now." Making it apparent the conversation was over, he turned his gaze back to the screen and folded his arms.

Jessie plopped down in a computer chair behind her, staring at the screens, hoping and wishing her show wouldn't get any worse.

James by now had stepped up his conversation, his chair now right next to the blonde man's he had his arm draped around his shoulders.

"With that being said. It is no mistake that a man may enjoy having a girl on top." He paused for a moment, making eye contact with the camera, before continuing, "But Isaac that is no reason to completely let her position conquer your spirit as a man." standing up out of his chair and adding more enthusiasm in his point.

Isaac remained seated, watching the man next to him in awe.

"Listen here, Isaac what you need to do, and what every man needs to do when he finds himself in a situation similar to this. Find something such as an activity or a hobby to assist you in being the husband she married years ago, as well as the man you've always aspired to be!" Now being pumped up from his speech, much like he usually got during his radio show. Except now he had cameras able to capture his every moment making it have a much higher effect the audience watching.

In the booth, phones had started ringing. Every line was lit up in front of a young producer scrambled to answer as many callers as she could.

While this was taking place, up on the stage Isaac had too taken a stand next to James, "You love this woman, yes?"

"Well, of course I do. I married her for that reason!"

James smiled, "Good, what is one activity where you can continue to show her how much you love her, but still assert yourself as a man?" his eyes turned to a fixed stare as he looked at Isaac, who returned the gaze with more of a puzzled expression. Daring to ask Isaac spoke up, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Glancing at the cameras, James leaned in and cupped his hand around Isaac's ear. He whispered a short three lettered word. Which instantaneously made Isaac jerk back and look at James. "Does that actually work?!"

A bit taken back by the blonde man's actions, James stood up straight to quickly gather himself.

"Yes, Isaac is does. While _she_ may be on top in the financial position of your relationship. You sir, can certainly be on top of other positions. It is a genuine starting point that can lead to more." James now had a good amount of confidence radiating from him which was quickly picked up by Isaac.

After short thought, Isaac's shoulders moved back and his chest puffed out. "You know, you are right! It is time I start taking charge like the man my wife fell in love with! I am going to show her exactly the kind of man I am!" He turned to James, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you so much, I know what I need to do." With that, Isaac pushed the chair in nicely before promptly walking off the stage and exiting the entire studio in a hurry.

Jessie and her crew stared in awe as well as confusion as everyone fell silent.

James' eyes stayed fixed on the door that the man had bailed out. The camera remained focused on him for a few short moments. Finally, his eyes flicked back to the camera, perking up, and a cheeky smile appeared on his face.

"Folks this concludes our first live episode. Make sure you tune in next week!" He held up his index finger. "And remember, this is the truth and it sure is ugly."

 _ **CUT!**_

The cameras shut down as well as a few bright lights dimmed. James let his posture slink, running a hand through his hair to scratch his head as his nerves and the last few events had finally caught up to him.

Immediately after, Mr. Wilson burst from the booth out to the stage with an excited bright smile across his aged face.

"Good job, my boy!" He met James partway as the lavender man had already began his way towards the exit. "How about you join me for a dinner next week and we will sit down and discuss some topics further. I am very interested in your ideas." Holding his hand out.

James grasped it, "Of course, I'll be there. I would enjoy sharing my thoughts."

The booth by now had begun to filter out. One of Jessie's assistant producers was chatting with a director about the new direction the show had apparently taken them. Their discussion had led them to laugh abruptly, the assistant turned to include Jessie who had previously been slouched in a chair.

The woman blinked. "Huh? Where did she go?"

* * *

"Ms. Brooks? Are you in here?"

Mr. Wilson accompanied by the assistant made their way to Jessie's office. A quiet thumping sound came from behind a shut closet door.

Opening the door, the assistant stepped to the side. "There you are. Sir, she's over here."

Jessie was curled into a half fetal position on the floor of the closet apparently agitated. She slowly began sitting up.

Mr. Wilson approached the closet with a folded piece of paper in his hand, "The results are in, kid." Unfolding it, he placed his reading glasses over his eyes, "Can you believe this? The views went up by 55% in just one half an hour, the phones have been ringing off the hook with people who want to see more of James, and on top of it all we are officially trending on Fletchling!"

Jessie sat up on her knees, the look of shock and confusion across her face, "They liked it?"

"Liked it? They loved it! This man is going to be our ticket back to the number one channel. Just like we were in our glory days when my father set up this place!"

The young assistant gave a small cheer in response to his excitement before leaning in and grabbing Jessie to help her to her feet. Mr. Wilson placed the paper on Jessie's desk.

"Take a good look at that, it only gets better the more you read it." The boss man made his way to the doorway remaining in a joyful mood as he entered into the hallway with the assistant short on his tail.

Jessie scooted into the chair behind her desk, still able to hear the commotion down the hall. She turned her focus to the paper on her desk, opening it all the way and scanning. "I can't believe this." A couple graphs in the middle of the page modeled the increase in views from the previous week up to just few moments ago.

A light tapping came from the door.

Jessie glanced up to see James invite himself into the room, removing his jacket, and plopping down in the seat opposite of her.

"Today was an interesting turn of events." He smiled and looked at her.

Scoffing Jessie met his eyes, "According to these reports a lot of other people enjoyed your little enlightenment in one man's life."

James let out a small laugh, "See, this is what my show has always been about. Helping poor lost souls figure out what is wrong. Usually it's something that can be solved as simple as that." He sat up proudly.

"As simple as with sex? That's what you teach people will solve their problems?"

Getting up Jessie moved herself to the other side of the desk, leaning against it still facing James in front of him. She folded her arms, "How about you enlighten me." She was now challenging him, with her sharp sapphire eyes directed on him. "How did you come to that conclusion? Did someone, a random girl, perhaps hurt you, and if so. Tell me James how exactly did it hurt you?" Like daggers her words shot out trying to strike at the man she had counted on for such a long time.

His deep emerald eyes met hers in a harsh lock, James stood up, approaching and causing Jessie to have to tilt her head up as he shortened the gap between them.

He stared at her for a brief moment, "No, I didn't get hurt. I may have gotten lost and slightly disorientated, but never hurt." He paused with his eyes being lured into hers. "Yet, even though my thoughts wanted me to lose all hope. I stayed strong and pushed myself all the way through because I knew deep down I needed to find my way back no matter what happened."

He went silent again and they remained in a deepened stare for what seemed like a small eternity. Her eyes had softened with her facial expressions, as he had shown her a more hidden side and a bit of truth.

He finally broke the silence, "You and I both know, I spent countless years denouncing the evils of truth and love. I would never go back on that."

With that James' attitude switched right back, "Anything said on that show is all charade and meant to entertain the common man."

He took a step back, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.

Gathering herself, Jessie stood herself back up, "Don't forget."

James gave her a quick glance.

"Tomorrow is the game."

Laughing, he responded, "Oh yes, our date. Don't you worry about that I have everything planned out."

"Oh you do?"

"Yep." Was all he said as he snickered in the doorway. "Goodnight Jess."

* * *

(*Note: Fletchling is my own version of what would be the Pokeworld's Twitter. It was created by a man from the Kalos Region, I feel Kalos is a bit more advanced that the other regions and of course Fletchling is from that region. It only makes sense!)


	8. In The Outfield

Crowding around a line of ticket vendors outside of a very large stadium, Poliwrath fans sporting their proud navy blue and white, mixed in were the Electabuzz fans covered head to toe with black and bright yellow. Both rivals were loud, yet cheerful to be at the game that would kick off another season.

Jessie stood back away from the massive crowds, waiting under a shady tree.

"Of course he's going to be late." Her foot tapped the concrete below her as she grew impatient.

A few short moments later a man strolled up next to her. His outfit was clearly that of a stadium employee, holding a crate of refreshments and snacks strapped around his neck.

"Jess." He said quickly. "Jess it's me."

She made a quick glance, noticing his lavender hair pulled back in a short pony tail, topped with a baseball cap. It been years since either one of them had worn any sort of disguise, but he still had it down.

"Why exactly are you wearing that?" She questioned.

James lifted the bill of the hat to look at her clearer, "I have to be as inconspicuous as possible. What better way than to earn a few bucks while I'm here?" He grinned, enjoying the brief rush of nostalgia he was experiencing.

Reaching into her purse, Jessie pulled out two ear pieces each piece worked as a two way communicator allowing the crew in the booth talk directly into the ear of the person on set, and vice versa.

"We need to do this quick. Chris will be here any minute." Handing one to James, before attaching the other to her ear.

James copied her movements and glanced back. Without hesitation he reached towards her, her hair had been tied back in a short ponytail. He undid it quick, running his fingers through her hair and letting it fall at shoulder length concealing the small electronic attached to her ear. "There, much better."

He smiled at her as they both made eye contact. He couldn't help but notice how elegant her hair looked as it naturally curled around the frame of her face. He felt a faint yet noticeable skip in his heart.

Before any feelings going arise and sink in, they were cut off by a shout coming a few feet away. Jessie snapped to see Chris bounding over to where they were standing. He approached them with a cheery mood.

"Hey Jessie! Sorry I was a little late, traffic to get here was out of this world!" He turned his attention to the man dressed in ideal concession worker attire.

"Oh him? I was just asking where the nearest restrooms are." She let out a small nervous laugh, glancing back at James.

Blinking back to reality James spoke up, "Ah yes ma'am. The nearest restrooms are located directly inside the ticket booths." He pointed his finger in the general direction, before shooting her a small knowingly look as he took his leave to return to his temporary job.

Jessie looked back at Chris with a small smile.

Seated in the 4th row along the third base line. Chris was sipping on small glass of beer, while Jessie turned her attention to her ear piece knowing James could hear everything being said. She whispered lowly, "James can you hear me?"

A response came through with a small crackle, " _Loud and clear. Say those are some good seats you two have. He must have spent a decent amount for those."_

"You can see us?" She turned her head a little more to the side, using her peripheral vision she caught a shade of purple.

A small laugh came through the headset, " _Lucky you, this is the zone they assigned me. Now, relax it will be just fine. Just do exactly as I say, when I say it."_

Giving a small nod in response, Jessie turned her attention back to the game in front of her munching on a few bites of popcorn that Chris had purchased before the start of the game.

The crowd roared as the home team batter scored a hard hit and home run. Both Chris and Jessie stood up to join in the cheer. "Hey do you want me to get you something to drink?" Without waiting for a response, Chris turned to wave down a female employee wearing a similar outfit James.

While Chris was distract Jessie took her seat, whispering into her ear. "Okay James, what is my next move?"

Before he could form a response, a man pushed his way passed James who reacted. " _Hey what the hell, man?"_ is what she heard through the ear piece. Uncertain but trusting James with his choice of words.

"Hey what the hell?" She turned to Chris in a stern, demanding tone. Confused her date turned to her.

"What exactly did I do?" He responded taken back a little bit.

Through her earpiece came, " _No, no I'm not talking to you!_ "

Still mimicking James, she continued. "I'm not talking to you!" She huffed and pretended to be angry towards the brown haired man.

Chris put his hands in a defensive manner, "Hey I don't know what I did, but maybe we need to talk about it?" Beyond perplexed by now.

James spoke up through her ear, " _Tell him you saw him checking out another woman_."

Blinking, "I…I saw you looking at another girl." She huffed.

Settling back down in his seat a little Chris responded, "Oh that? I got glimpse of my niece. She's standing down by the field." He smiled, and turned his attention back down a few rows where a young lady dressed head to toe in official Electabuzz gear came prancing up the aisle. She leaned over and smiled at Chris.

"Hello Uncle Chris! It's been awhile, nice to see you supporting our great and powerful team Electabuzz!" Her confident cheerful attitude beaming. "Who is this?"

Chris leaned towards Jessie a little bit with a small smile, "This is Jessie, and she's a new friend of mine."

Perking back up, the dark purple haired girl smiled brightly, "Well hi my name is Casey! I am the world's biggest Electabuzz fan!" Her expression changed and her head tilted. "Say, I feel like I have seen you somewhere before? Have you ever been to Johto before?"

A quick choke on her drink and Jessie looked back up. "I don't think so, I work for a well-known broadcast station maybe you've seen me working with a few outside partners before." Trying not to sound nervous as she quickly took a sip of her drink.

The crowd roared of cheers, but overcome by boos as the Electabuzz batter made a hit, sending the ball soaring out of the field. Distracted by the commotion Casey spun around and joined in the cheering, her attention completely changed as she raced back to the first row to cheer on her now winning team.

A light chuckle came from Chris as he turned back to Jessie who was just sighing of relief.

"She is quite a ball of excitement. Half of my family lives in the Johto region, and like her they are a bunch of Electabuzz fans. You wouldn't believe how passionate they are about their team!" Taking a quick drink from his beverage he lifted a hand to flag down a concession carrier.

James made his way over next to where they were seated. "Hello! Can I interest you and the lady in something delicious to snack on?" His face expressed a generic cheeky smile.

Jessie shot him a slight glare, but in a polite tone she responded, "Well I could go for a hot dog!" She smiled at Chris, leaning in closer to him.

Standing up Chris handed James a few bills and took two hot dogs, each exchanging thanks yous. James made his way back up the steps, and Chris took his seat handing a tin foil wrapped dog to Jessie.

Delighted she began to unwrap it, before she could take a bite. James' voice crackled into her ear. " _Before you indulge yourself. Take the hot dog and enter it into your mouth, slowly_."

Jessie thought about it, but followed direction. She opened wide and entered the hot dog into her mouth. She watched Chris from the corner of her eye, it seemed he was caught in his own thoughts watching her.

" _Men enjoy seeing penis shaped foods go into a woman's mouth_." James explained via headset. This abrupt explanation caused Jessie to choke on the food and bite the tip off.

Blinking Chris back to reality, and immediately patting at her back. "Hey are you okay?"

Sitting up, she took a deep breath, "Oh yeah I'm great! My mind just got a little side tracked." Laughing awkwardly.

Chris copied with a nervous laugh of his own.

* * *

The 9th inning soon came to an end. Winning the opening game of the season, the Electabuzz took to the field in cheer with screaming fans in the crowd. Among them Chris and Jessie who had become more focused on the game later in the innings.

Returning to Jessie's apartment, the sun had set a while ago. The two walked up the long side walk under streetlights. They stopped a few steps from her doorstep.

"I had a great time with you tonight. I hope you did too." His nervousness started to show, like that of a high school boy. "I'm sorry about the…um…hot dog incident."

"Don't worry about it. That sort of things happens all the time." She stopped and realized what she just said a small blush spreading on her cheeks.

Chris only continued, "I have to say you are quite the mysterious woman. Every time I think I've figured you out, I learn something new."

A quiet voice in Jessie's ear spoke up, " _He's an idiot. I figured you out within ten seconds_." Trying to ignore James, but now knowing he was in the area she focused back onto Chris.

James sighed. " _Alright let's wrap this up, pull your shoulders back and push your boobs out. Then tell him you need to leave_."

Aware that she couldn't question his demands. Jessie followed suit and did what he said. Chris noticed the sudden change in posture and looked immediately down like any man would do.

"Well, it's been a fun time. I think it's time for me to head in for the night." She hinted to make a move for her front door. Before she could, Chris grabbed her waist and went in for a quick kiss on the lips. She froze while he pulled away in an internal shock. He looked at her momentarily and let out a quick breath.

"Thank you for an amazing night." He smiled and began walking down the sidewalk to his own apartment.

Shortly, after he had disappeared from sight. James emerged from a nearby tall bush strolling up to a still frozen Jessie. He waved a hand in her face.

She blinked, and snapped her eyes to him.

"Did you see that, James?" She leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck in a hug and then stepped back lost in her own daydreams. "Isn't he just wonderful?"

Mimicking her actions and clasping his hands together. "Oh yes, he is so dreamy." He smiled in teasing manner.

Jessie sighed and ignored the obvious sarcasm escaping his words. Turning around she swept herself into her own apartment.

James smiled, seeing his good friend in such an enlightened mood made him happy. He did however feel resentment over the kiss he had witnessed. Maybe this entire mission was going to be more difficult that he had previously thought.


	9. Getting Personal

"Aside from Ratatta." James paused. "Mankey and Primeapes are some of the earliest species of Pokemon to be tested by humans." His eye contact remained focused on the camera directly in front of him as he spoke to the audience.

A familiar crew was camped out in a small room nearby. Majority of the group focused and listening attentively to James' endless ramble. Seated towards the back of the room, Jessie propped herself on one elbow watching and seeming very uninterested.

"Many Pokemon that have similar physical features as humans, have always been a highly interesting field for scientists. Their characteristics, behaviors, and simple needs have a close relation." James sat up straighter as he began to educate the viewers. "Four of the main basic needs the human brain craves are: food, water, shelter, and sex."

Jessie's eyes flickered more brightly but kept a stern gaze, curious as to where he would be taking this topic as he mentioned the final word.

Taking the glasses off his face and folding them neatly on the desk, James flashed a cool smile as he leaned back into the chair more comfortably.

"You see, Pokemon that could be classified as mammals tend to follow these same necessities. Scientists have studied what cause Mankey and Primeape to become enraged in the wild and also on the flip side, what helps them to calm back down." A large television screen behind James' head was now showing multiple video clips of Mankey in the wild. "To much of their surprise, many of these wild Pokemon actually result to mating to solve their frustrations and ease friction amongst a group." He leaned his elbows on the desk, re-connecting his eye contact with the camera. "This is a way I enjoy solving tension as well."

Watching the live broadcast from a television inside the booth. Jessie's eyes locked onto James' unknowingly emerald greens staring back at her. She felt a warm sensation grow across her cheeks as James continued his statement.

"Sometimes a disagreement between two people can blow up and out of proportion. Causing both to become very hot headed, upset, and distant from one another." James turned his body, reaching an arm out and putting a hand on the shoulders of his news partner, who had the look of a Gloom plastered on his face resting his head in his crossed arms on the table. "To put it simple, a fight." Turning his attention to Isaac. "Tell me, Isaac. Your argument that occurred, what was it about?"

Letting out long drawn out sigh. Isaac fixed his posture in his chair momentarily before leaning on a single elbow turned partially in James' direction.

Drawing tiny circles on the table with an index finger. Isaac mumbled. "I bought Latios & Latias Strike Back."

"Isn't that a super rare video game from about 30 years ago?"

Nodding Isaac continued. "Yep, I have an old school video game collection. It's been a past time of mine ever since I was a small boy. Baseball cards, comic books, and even bottle caps…"

Smacking the desk enough to startle Isaac a bit.

"You had a bottle cap collection?!" James interrupted, but quickly fixed himself.

"Yeah, I did. I gave up all those but retro video games are just something I haven't been able to part with. You see, about a week ago my wife and I had a small disagreement about financial issues and not spending money wisely." Isaac shifted in his chair. "And then just last night she threw it in my face, literally. She threw the game in my face and told me I need to take it back." Showing obvious signs he was still upset by this. James set a hand on the man's back.

"You need to tell her and stick up for your nerdiness. It's a healthy thing for someone to invest a little time and money in a hobby or collection that keeps them happy. As long as it's not health damaging."

Isaac had now brought his full attention to the man next to him. Listening intently as James explained his reasoning. Isaac raised a finger as to imply he had a word to say, but was instantly cut off by James' enthusiastic explanation.

"Isaac, what you need to do is explain to your wife, in a calm yet controlling way. That if she wants to keep the man she married, then she needs to not change so much about you or alter the things you do. These things can crush a person." James' expression became more serious. "In my adolescence I felt that I was in love, but after I expressed my feelings towards her, she made it her lifelong goal to replace everything I owned and everything I did to meet her proper etiquette and become the perfect man. I was scolded, corrected, and nagged on everything I did. It became exhausting and I wanted my freedom."

Isaac looked peculiarly at James, "So what did you do?"

Jessie's eyes switched from the screen she had been staring mindlessly at, to gaze through the window to look directly at James, as she wondered how James would cover up the answer she already knew.

Taken back by his own personal outbreak. James was not prepared to answer the question brought up.

"I ran away." He kept it short, and moved the subject along to not allow Isaac to dwell too much into it. "I ran away, much like anyone would do with that situation. Don't tell her you'll leave her, but find a way to meet in the middle so she'll understand where you're coming from. Confide in her your feelings and issues, that something that may seem so insignificant to her is indeed a big deal to you." James' eyes met the camera again. "Communication is key."

The room fell silent as it was strange to have general relationship advice.

Breaking the quiet, James added, "And when all is said and done. Heat things up with a long, steamy session of makeup sex like our Primeape pals."

Jessie let out an exasperated sigh as the show concluded and a roll of credits took up the screens.

Both men exited from the stage returning to their respected areas behind the set. Loosening his tie, James let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his hair talking to himself. "That was close." He let his emeralds scan the room seeing a flash of magenta hair standing at table that had an assortment of snacks and caffeinated beverage set out.

James casually walked over beginning to pour a cup of coffee. He put on a pretend surprised look as he turned to Jessie. "Oh hey Jess. What's new?"

She snapped her attention to him.

"Just trying to get mind around the fact that I will never be able to look at Mankey or Primeapes the same way ever again." She leaned back against the table and sipped on her cup of tea. "Do you ever talk about anything else besides sex on your show? It just seems a little insecure when it's discussed so often."

"My show is mainstream focused on the keys and fundamentals of relationships and a healthy reasonable sex life is a good part of many intimate relationship." He grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "Though I do notice the ones who don't have one are easily put off by the thought."

Her expression became more disgruntled as she tried to resist what she thought he was implying. She failed. "Have one what?"

Matching her posture he leaned himself on the table as well. "A healthy, reasonable, or a casual sex life for that matter. Even if it's just one with yourself, it's better than nothing at all."

Setting her cup down, she felt her cheeks begin to flush knowing she shouldn't ask. "With myself?"

"You know." He looked around and leaned close to her ear, whispering. " _Masturbation_."

She drew in a quick gasp of air as she jerked away from him. The shift in her weight pushing the table to out from behind them. James reacted but gravity had a much powerful effect on her as she toppled backwards.

"Oh Jessie, are you okay?" Reaching his hand out.

She rubbed her bottom as she looked up at him. She recognized his all too familiar worried expression. She stretched her hand out and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. Jessie's hand remained in his for a few extra moments as she suddenly lost herself in a sudden flash of memories.

As quick as they came, they faded and she remembered the final word he had said. ' _masturbation_.' She blinked and the pink returned to her cheeks. "I can't believe you brought that up to me. Talk about prying." Jessie backed up as she fixed her clothes.

"Come on, Jess. Look at it as two adults talking adult things." He looked around before daring to rest an arm around her shoulders. "If I had to guess. I'd say it's been well over a year since any form of _release_ , so to speak."

"No." Jessie fidgeted against his arm. "Eleven months."

James nearly melted off of her. "How do you function?"

"What do you mean? Also, as for the other thing. I don't do _that_."

James dramatic antics increased as she admitted more to him. "Oh Jess! That is just too harsh."

By now, his fooling around had caught some attention of a few eyes in the room.

The pink in her cheeks had now shaded to a deeper rose. She huffed. "You know what, why am I even talking about this to you? I'm your boss this is far from appropriate!" She frantically began gathering her papers and her cup from the table. Marching herself towards the exit.

James made a last effort by shouting after her, "Don't worry about it Jess. I'll help you out later with that project!" He grinned as he witnessed her waving her hand as to say 'go away' before she left the room.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring, Jessie paused her dish washing. Grabbing a towel she made her way to her front door. She opened it up and did a quick look outside before glancing down and seeing a small pink gift bag on her doorstep. Picking it up, she made a second look around before returning back inside.

Taking a seat on the couch Jessie began pulling tissue paper out she found a small card. Reading it quietly to herself, "To help with your project?" Setting the card down, she pulled out a small box giving it a small shake before reading the back. "Stretch black lace, hands free, remote control, discreet..." Her face immediately fell at the last words. "…vibrating panties."

Meowth pounced onto the back of the couch. "What do ya got there, Jess?!"

Startled, she scrambled to stuff the box back into the bag. "Oh this? It's nothing just a sample of perfume I ordered." She let out a nervous laugh taking the bag and stuffing it in a nearby drawer. She let out an exaggerated yawn as she started trailing to her bedroom. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I've had a long day."


	10. Such A Tease

_Note: This next chapter is not for the kids. Getting into some fun adult humor. If this is not your style, turn back now. If it is your style, by all means continue._  
 _And enjoy~!_

* * *

Hurriedly scrambling around her apartment. Jessie flung open cabinets, searched behind cushions and pillows.

"Ugh. Where is it?" Frustrated, she tore open a drawer. Blinking as she noticed a small pink gift bag in it. It had been a few days since such a lewd gift had arrived on her doorstep and she had forgotten all about it.

After a moment, she slammed the drawer shut and opened the one just above it.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" She exclaimed as she quickly fastened the missing earring to her ear.

Tonight was going to be a special night. It was the second date for her and Chris. He hadn't been too specific in his description, but had assured her that she was going to love it. Her mind began wandering as she imagined just what exquisite place he had chosen. In the midst of her daydream she nearly missed the sound of the Pidgey clock on the wall as the hands struck seven o' clock.

Giving the clock a sour look. Her mind then unwillingly wandered back to the gift neatly tucked away. Letting out a disgusted sound she rest her head in her hand as she waited patiently for her date to arrive.

It didn't take too long for her curiosity to catch up to her. She scooted herself to the side table, quietly slid the drawer open and snatching the bag out. She smoothly removed her current panties out from under her dress and slipped on the gifted ones. She modeled them quietly to herself in the hallway mirror admiring how they did compliment her curves and sat comfortably at her hips. Her lips grew to a small smile, but as quick as it formed it disappeared as a loud knock harped at the front door.

"Now, really?" She half exclaimed half questioned to herself as she approached the front door, forgetting all about what she was doing, and immediately losing any pep she had as he saw none other than James and her boss, Victor on her front porch.

"Great! You're ready!" Announced James.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We have a dinner with corporate tonight." Victor explained.

Hitting her face to her palm, Jessie tried to explain, "But I have a date tonight. It's very important!"

"What's so important about a date?"

Leaning on the door frame, "You have no idea how difficult those are for her to get." James interjected.

Jessie huffed. "Oh shut the hell up."

"Well, we can bring him along." Victor finalized as he began making his way back to the car.

Jessie quietly grumbled to herself as she shut the door and followed behind.

* * *

As they arrived to their destination they were greeted outside the door by a couple of men in suits. Exchanging greetings and handshakes the group made their way inside the restaurant where they were seated at the table.

Sat between Chris and James, Jessie quietly picked at her food as she tried to follow along with the discussion her boss was having these two corporate men.

Only a few blocks away, a curious little feline spotted a shiny red light lying next to the couch in Jessie's living room. Getting on all fours Meowth scurried his way over and pawed it out from underneath the furniture.

Picking it up, he gave it quick shake before inspecting. It seemed to have a couple buttons to it, each describing a level of intensity.

"…but what would need a remote like this?" Meowth questioned to himself. Using his claw he quickly flipped the switch to the "weak" setting.

Within seconds Jessie noticed a very slight tingle between her legs. Her eyes widen as she started looking around at the men at the table with her. Victor and the two corporate guys were in a locked conversation. While Chris seemed to be quietly listening along with James who would nod his head occasionally.

After a couple minutes she noticed an increase, more of a vibration against her skin. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably she started reaching to the floor for her purse but in an instant the vibration turned to steady pulse. Jessie slammed her fist on the table rattling the plates and glasses. Causing everyone else at the table to pause their discussion and glance in her direction.

Victor spoke up, "Yes? Do you have something to input?"

Trying to fight the sensation between her legs, Jessie smiled briefly, "Just that, this…this meal is…" pausing as she composed herself. "…just outstanding"

Her boss looked to accept the response turning back to the two suits continuing where he left off.

After a few seconds Jessie fumbled with her fork dropping it to the floor letting out a squeak, "Oops." Following the utensil to the ground she reached for her purse beginning to rummage through it.

James bent down looking under the table with her, whispering, "What's going on?"

Glancing at him as another wave of pleasure made its way against her, Jessie shot her arm out grabbing James' thigh to brace herself. After it passed, she muttered. "The briefs."

Blinking James paused and thought to him for a long second, finally he remembered and a long cheeky grin curved across his face and a snort escaped him. "You're wearing them right now?"

"It was an accident, okay?"

"At least after all this time, I still remember what size underwear you wear." He quietly chuckled.

"Not funny." Jessie continued to dig through her purse. "I could have sworn I put the remote in my purse, but it must have fallen out."

Jessie stopped and began thinking to herself, and James joined in.

Taking no time at all, they both came to the same conclusion.

The two looked at each other and simultaneously blurted, "Meowth."

* * *

Meanwhile, the cat Pokemon wandered around the apartment with the new gadget he discovered trying to figure out just what Jessie had bought that would need such a strange remote. Meowth closely inspected the device and clicked the button as he plopped himself on the bed with a puzzled look, scratching his head.

* * *

Jessie bolted up in her chair, her knee hitting the bottom of the table rattling the dishes once again as the vibrations between her legs made her quiver. James slowly sat up soon after her a horrible attempt to hide a smile.

Once again the attention of the rest of the table's occupants turned to her.

Chris rested a hand on her shoulder, "Are you feeling okay?"

Removing his hand, Jessie started getting up. "Yes, I'm just fine. I'm just going to make a trip to the ladies room."

"Oh! Oh before you do. Would you mind giving a brief overview of the quarterly review?" Victor had interrupted.

Jessie lowered herself back to her seat letting out a sigh as she began her explanation. "Well, the ratings and reviews have been nothing but positive. We are very pleased with that." She gasped quickly letting out a subtle moan. "Very very pleased with that."

Receiving confused looks from the men at the table Jessie took the opportunity, "James why don't you further explain."

"Well Jessie, I was really enjoying how you were going about that." He took a sip of his water and sat back in his chair. "I think we'd all like to hear you finish."

She shot him a sharp glare, seeing him return her look with a smile, she rolled her eyes and attempted to regain herself.

"Well, in the next few weeks. We will be starting a teaser campaign for new episodes." Squirming in her seat. Jessie kept her eyes focused in front of her. "They will be a few seconds long and be…" She paused as another shaky moan escaped her mouth. "…unlike anything you've ever imagined."

Finally, the vibrations increased to an unbearable amount. Coming on quick and strong. Jessie bolted straight up out of her chair, banging her hand on the table, while letting out an exaggerated 'Yes!' shivering as she reached climax.

Her breathing settled back down. She paused as she took her seat again. "So, you should really tune in when we launch this campaign." Her cheeks a heavy shade of red as she could feel the eyes of everyone else at the table and perhaps a few from the other tables, all staring at her.

* * *

Getting bored with the new found toy. Meowth tossed the remote, it turned itself off with the impact of hitting the floor. Feeling a rumble in his stomach, Meowth turned his attention to a new adventure of finding the poke puffs Jessie had cleverly hidden.

* * *

For the remainder of the dinner, an awkward silence fell over the table.

Victor had taken to liberty to finish going over their ideas to the corporate men. He wrapped up the conversation standing up with them, to give them both generous handshakes before they left.

As they exited he turned his attention back to the remaining trio at the table.

"Well, I think that went well. They were ecstatic about the upcoming promotion." He smiled. "They were very impressed by how excited you were about the new ad campaign. Nice job, Jessie."

Victor's car pulled up to the apartment complex. Chris volunteered to walk Jessie to her door as they both got out.

"Just one moment." Jessie held up her index finger as she turned back to the car to James' open passenger window, she began whispering. "Why didn't you take over back there?"

"A gentleman always lets a lady finish." He winked at her.

Her eyes glared, "Oh you're so kind. This isn't over James." She began turn away, but was stopped as James grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"He likes you."

Taken back a little, "What?"

"Chris…he likes you, I can tell and back at the restaurant before we got into the car. He made a comment to me about how he really enjoyed your enthusiasm." James gave her a small nod. "Good job. Now, go get him."

"Okay." A smile crept onto her face, "Good night, James."

"Good night, Jessie."


	11. Going on a Trip pt 1

Chapter 11

James' eyes roamed around a cozy hideaway restaurant, taking a glance at his watch and then towards the entrance. He hoped she hadn't forgotten about their small meet up they planned last week. Jessie had been working a lot and any down time she had, was spent with Chris.

James had seen her periodically at work, between the countless bouquets and gift boxes and from what he could tell, she was happy.

They really had a good thing going on, he genuinely felt satisfied for helping her get what she'd always dreamt of, Jessie deserved to be with someone like that; still James felt an underlying jolt of something that seemed to only occur while thinking about her with _him_.

Quickly, he shook it off before dwelling too long. He looked up just in time to see a frazzled looking Jessie fast pacing towards his table.

Once she approached she took her seat across from him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had some last minute papers thrown on my desk I had to take care of." She huffed, and waved the nearest wait staff over. "So, coming up in a few weeks is the annual hot air balloon festival. I thought it'd be perfect if we set up a segment about how men are full of hot air!" She smirked and looked at the lavender haired man across the table.

He set his glass down and let out a chuckle, as she continued.

"Maybe not something quite that cliché, but we definitely need you to interact with the public. You've become so great with people." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, you said I'm great?"

"Well, yeah you kind of are. I mean look at all you've done to help me. I'd say you're pretty great." Jessie smiled.

"Right back at you then. I think that's the first compliment you've said to me since we reunited." He returned the smile, keeping his eyes on her and closely monitoring her. He noticed a small glow in her eyes and her attitude was chipper, it almost seemed like she was hiding something.

James' expression shifted and his eyes went suspicious. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Jessie coughed. "What? No! Why would you even ask that? That isn't any of your business." Now her true self was showing again.

They both paused for a moment until Jessie spoke up again.

"We're saving that, for this weekend."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he rented a cabin near one of the lakes up north for the two of us." She changed her glance to her drink in front of her on the table.

"Wow" was all James could say for a moment. "Wow" He repeated and then extended his glass in her direction. "Well, here's to overturning assumptions for both of us." Jessie tapped her glass to his in a toast before taking a drink with a smile.

Her suitcase laid wide open on her giant bed as Jessie carefully sorted through her selection of clothes she had already narrowed down. She began gently folding them into her suitcase.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her phone buzzing next to her bed, slipping over she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jessica. How are you this evening?"

"I am doing quite well." Switching the phone to her other hand. "Can I ask why are you calling me so late, Victor?" She could hear him nervously clear his throat before he responded.

"I need you to do a huge favor for us." He chuckled. "You see, some big wig from Zapdos 2 News convinced James to make an appearance on their live late night show tonight. If he does well enough and agrees, they are threatening to take him away from us and well, as you know Jessica we can't let that happen!

"

Jessie began to get suspicious, "So what kind of favor are you asking from me?"

"Well, we simply cannot lose him, he's our greatest asset!" He explained. "But I know nothing bad will happen, because you're going to go up there this weekend, let him perform on the show…you know for publicity purposes…and then convince him to come right back to us."

"But…"

"Ah no buts, and I'm sorry if I misled you. This isn't really a favor, it's more like you need to do this, or you won't have a job but I know things won't come to that because you'll be on him like a Shelder to a Slowpoke's tail."

And with that, he hung up.

Jessie growled angrily tossed the phone at the pillows on her bed as she turned to her dresser, opening a drawer, and tossing her work clothes into the suitcase instead of everything she had already neatly set aside.

The double sliding doors opened as a crowd of people exited the terminal with Jessie towards the front. She quickly spotted a familiar lavender boy waiting patiently on a bench outside, who as soon as he saw her approached and generously took her bags and placed them in the trunk of a cab that was already waiting for them.

Both doors shut and locked, the taxi fell quiet after James gave the driver their destination. Five minutes passed before he finally spoke up.

"Well, isn't this exciting. This will be the first time I'm going an official business travel." He smiled. "And the fact you wanted to come with, makes it even better." James side glanced at her, to see her staring sternly out the car window, but also mumbling incoherently under her breath. "Jess, is everything okay?"

Suddenly, she jerked out of her train of thought whipping her head to face him. "Yes, yes everything is fine, James."

Sigh. "I can tell you're lying. What's wrong?"

Her tone was harsh. "Well, Victor decided it was way more important to make sure you be a good boy and get us some good publicity instead of me getting laid."

James' face fell as he looked straight ahead watching the traffic. "I see."

The cab pulled up to the front revolving door of a five star elegant hotel. The two grabbed their luggage as they made for the front counter. Jessie approached first exchanging words with the receptionist as James stood back to wait his turn, he began examining the hotel and its amenities. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he leaned in closely to a nearby water fountain with a statue of a beautiful life size Dewgong in a gorgeous display.

"I wonder if this is real marble?" questioning quietly to himself, his hand pet the statue up to the head as he admired the fine design until he heard a small crack and saw the horn of the Pokemon break off and slide down and plopping into the water.

"Nope, definitely not real." His eyes stayed focused where it had sunk. "I wonder if anyone saw that." He looked over at the receptionist desk only to see nobody around.

"Nice."

James jumped a little, as he turned around to see Jessie holding out a small booklet. "Here's your key."

"My room key?"

"Yes, _your_ room key. I'm your boss, I'm deciding where you'll be sleeping."

"Which is…?"

"Away from me, you're room 210. It's on the second floor. My room is…"

"Let me guess, somewhere between the fourth and seventh floor in an eastern facing room, because you like to rise with the sun as it comes over the horizon."

Her facial expression changed to be slightly appalled. "Suite 704. It's on the top floor and you are to come to my room for emergencies ONLY." She firmly explained. "It's 5:45. We need to be at the studio by 6:45. Meet me back at this spot in half an hour, and don't be late." With that she grabbed her suitcase handle, and made her way to the elevator.

Once she was across the lobby James shouted. "Yes, dear!"


	12. Going on a Trip pt 2

The duo made their way down the back hall of the news station set as the show came to an end.

"I think that went well." Jessie exclaimed. "The crowd seemed entertained and you kept their attention, this will definitely make Victor happy."

They pushed through double doors leading into the main lobby of the Zapdos new station, but suddenly stopped by a short stocky man who immediately took James' hand for a shake.

"You were amazing! Just out right unbelieveable!" The middle aged man continued. "I see a bright future and a lot of benefits in store for you!" His shiny smiling face looked up at James.

James slowly pulled his hand away from the short man, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him to the side. "I greatly appreciate the offer, but I will need to consult with my current employer." James paused, indicating toward Jessie who stood arms crossed, and toe tapping as she waited. "I will come to a final conclusion in one week. Deal?"

"Oh definitely! That is a deal, young man! That's very wise from a strategic point of view to take time to weigh out the pros and cons your next move." The man stood up straight, handing a business card to James. "Remember! You always have a partner here, at Zapdos 2 News!" The short man half saluted James before skittering through a side door.

James reunited with Jessie.

"And what was that all about?" Jessie questioned as she kept her eyes on James while he returned to walk with her.

"Oh that? Just one of the producers offering me a job, like I'm some cheap date." He chuckled a bit.

"And…?"

"And I think I already lost his card." James slipped the man's business card into a nearby garbage can as they both left the building.

Later that evening, Jessie let out a sigh of boredom as she roamed around her overpriced suite, sipping champagne from a tall glass and exploring the contents of the bathroom.

Her phone sitting on the bedside table lit up as it began to buzz. She strolled over to answer.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Jess. I'm bored and was thinking about going down to the restaurant in the hotel. They're having a 'fiesta' according to the pamphlet in my room. Care to join me?"_

There was a pause as Jessie looked around her empty room. Well she wasn't going to find anything interesting here. She returned back to the phone. "Okay. Give me half an hour."

James seemed pleasantly surprised. " _Great! I'll see you there!"_

They both hung up and proceeded to get ready.

A young waiter escorted the duo to their table, while they took their seats he greeted them and asked for any beverages.

Jessie spoke up first, "Yes, I'll take a mojito. Please."

"I'll take the same." James inquired as he shifted to a relaxed pose, his eyes fell back onto her. Seeing her attention was fixed on the dancefloor directly to her right opposite a short divider next to them. James exchanged his gaze to follow hers.

Colorful lights and a slow fog were flowing around the dance floor while a subtle song played in the background almost like an invitation, with a short sigh Jessie's attention returned back to the table. James met her eyes and couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"We did it Jess."

"Hmm." She thought quietly to herself. "Did what exactly?" Her tone calm and collected.

"We made it." He leaned back, as the waiter placed both their drinks in front of them. "You finally got the man of your dreams, and I've got a great job with my best friend as my boss. We're going to be living the life, Jessie."

Sipping at the straw in her drink, she looked up at him and noticed his smile seemed to be a bit too much, like he was hiding his emotions. He then turned his head back to the dance floor and back to her.

"What do you say, should we celebrate?" He inquired while hinting to the dancefloor.

Sitting up straight Jessie looked over at it. "I don't know, James we've had a long day and these shoes really aren't the.." she paused as she noticed James already removing his shoes.

"Oh come on, it'll be like old times, Jess. We used to always have the moves back in the day."

Letting out a defeated sigh she copied him and reached down slipping her shoes off. James stood up, taking his over coat off wrapping it on the backside of his chair, he stood in front of her and offered her his hand. A small smile crept on her face as she looked up at him and placed her hand in his. James led her from her chair out to the center of the dance floor where a few other couples had already been swaying to the slow saxophone melody.

James' hands slid slowly down her sides stopping at her waist, holding her gently as she places her arms on his shoulders relaxing in his embrace. The swaying and his smooth steps made her feel at peace for once in her life she didn't feel anxious about anything, allowing him to take the lead, it felt nice. A few moments passed the slow song transitioned to faster beat. The room filled with a Latin style tune and while other couples flowed with the rhythm around them. James grabbed Jessie spinning her out holding onto her hand while he brought her back to him, pressing her back firmly against him moving along with his hips, he kept his hands on her hips.

The heat increasing, both had broken a slight sweat their bodies moving together as one, James leaned in lingering close to her neck, she could feel the warmth of his breath. Jessie closed her eyes, turning around in his embrace. She looked up into his charming emerald eyes, while at the same time he was falling deep into hers. Their bodies still flowing with the music as they gradually began to lean into each others lips. They touched faintly.

Suddenly Jessie's eyes burst wide open, and she pulled away with a strong gasp and her hands on his chest "I can't...this isn't, this is not…" She stumbled on her words, clearing her throat. "What I mean is, we should go, we both have early flights." And with that, she turned away to head back to their table. James stood lost for a moment, before accepting and following her lead.

Both met up in the elevator, James selected their respective floors, stood back and waited. They both stood side by side as the air grew thicker.

Finally, Jessie broke the silence. "The flight is at 9am. Make sure you're down in the lobby by 7." She glanced at him to ensure he was listening, a nod was enough of approval for her. The bell of the lift dinged as it reached the second floor. Jessie reached over and gave him a hug, to her surprise he returned it. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight Jessie" He backed away and stood looking at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"You're standing in the way of the door."

"Oh." She awkwardly laughed. "Sorry." James slowly pushed passed her. Before turning back and giving her another hug, pulling her in closer.

"Goodnight Jess." A slight smile crept on his face, as he was once holding her again. He reached up and tucked a string of her hair behind her ear keeping her gaze with his; That was all it took.

They both broke, all the tension started crashing down as Jessie's hands stroked the sides of his face guiding his lips to hers, while he responded to her with a gentle but intense kiss. Her back pressed against the opened door of the elevator, James' hand sliding up the outside of her thigh which had slid around him to pull him close against her. Every emotion they had suppressed seemed to come bursting out as their lips locked together.

A small bell began to buzz of the elevator buzzed, interrupting the two. Jessie slipped from James's arms and back inside the elevator fixing her dress and smoothing her hair while James backed out of the doorway allowing the doors to close between them, James whispered quietly to himself.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
